An Inevitable Meeting
by Elizabeth Collins
Summary: Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and Nealan of Queenscove meet. Care to think of the possibilities? To be cont'd and polished.


Two couples were walking toward each other on a well-worn path. It was the casual walk of leisure, and they had almost passed when one of the men stopped abruptly. "Are you that knight I saw at the tournament last week?"

The blue eyes opposite him widened. "Tournament? No, but I love a good fight." He grimaced, wishing he had his sword to show this man his skill.

The other man grinned. "I'm Neal," he said, sticking out his hand. "And you are..."

"Sokka, from the Southern Water Tribe. This is my wife, Suki." He indicated the heavily painted woman with a striking green outfit beside him.

"Hello," she greeted him pleasantly. "Are you familiar with the tribe?"

Neal's brow furrowed. "Haven't heard of the place, but this lovely ray of sunshine here is my own wife, Yukimi. Forgot to introduce you, I apologize. We're from Tortall." Suddenly he gazed at Sokka with an intense, quizzical look. His eyes didn't missed the furred clothes, the blunt weapon in the leather sheath, and the warrior-like horsetail. "There is only one way to guarantee you are not an impostor. You are wearing Scanran clothes." He raised an eyebrow. "It will have to be – " Here he paused. "A battle of the wits."

Sokka clasped his hand warmly. "I'm on it!"

Behind them, Suki and Yukimi rolled their eyes. Watching Suki, Yukimi instantly spotted her fans. "You will have to learn to be more subtle, Suki," she said playfully. "A careless enemy could see your defences a mile away."

"Oh," the other woman said frostily, "Show me your weapon then, if you have the backbone to carry one."

Coolly Yukimi took out her _shukusen _and tossed it in the air, fluidly catching it in her dainty hand.

Suki's eyes betrayed mild surprise, nothing more. "Aha. Now try a twirl."

Soon enough they were mock-fighting, taking no notice of their husbands.

Sokka cleared his throat seriously, taking Neal's attention away from the battle. "We'll balance books on our heads and whoever keeps them on the longest wins." He gave a thumbs-up to Suki and turned to Neal. "Got a dictionary on you?"

Neal scoffed. "Certainly, but it's a pocket edition." He saw Sokka's bewildered look. "Does that _matter_ to you?" He took on an imperious accent.

"No. It is not the size, but the quantity," Sokka intoned. "Ready?"

His competitor nodded quickly and began to pile all the reference books he had onto his head. (Yukimi had often asked Neal why he needed to bring at least ten books on romantic walks, but he usually just glared.)

They stood silently for a while. Once Neal tried to look at the ceiling, but he realized his books were toppling; he was forced to stay in quite a difficult position. Yukimi had begun to teach Suki fan toss in her own style, and Sokka was getting restless. "Wait, T.O.!" he called to Neal.

"Wha –?" Neal wondered, tempted to turn around.

Sokka was back in a moment, wearing a bushy beard with large sideburns and a moustache. "The name's Fire. Wang Fire." He adjusted his monocle and tapped his foot.

"It's an _alias_!" Neal gasped, scandalized. 'You're a double-impostor! A spy, a – " He almost flailed out of his position. " Call Scotland Yard! Apprehend him!"

"Neal, calm down," Yukimi said softly, coming up to him. It's perfectly fine. Anyway – what's Scotland Yard?"

"Sorry. Been reading too many Sherlock Holmes books." He flushed. "And, as Sherlock Holmes would most likely say, no one would display a new guise with so open an air."

"Oh," Suki groaned, "I know full well what this is. Every time he's in one of his philosophical moods, he puts the beard on. Thank goodness Katara has the decency not to act like Sapphire."

Sokka gave Suki an astonishing glower and sadly took off his beard. "Neal, I think we can retire from our little scuffle. I know you're – "

"Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, I am ashamed of you. We will take it out like the good men we are."

"You're perfectly right, Neal, you are perfectly right." He stroked the mere stubble on his chin with a Freud-like solemnity.

Yukimi stared at her husband rather wearily. "May we begin our journey home after you and Sokka have finished? I would be happy to hear some of your poetry."

"Poetry? You write _poetry_?" Sokka gaped incredulously.

"As a matter of fact I do." Neal's smile was extremely wide and toothy. "Care to hear some?"

"Yukimi!" Suki whispered reproachfully.


End file.
